Baby Browns & Cherry Hair
by secretspy6913
Summary: I had brown hair tinted with red, brown/auburn eyes. Nothing special. So how could I get the attention from a legendary gang and become a legend myself?
1. Chapter 1

I had brown hair tinted with red, brown/auburn eyes. Nothing special. So how could I get the attention from a legendary gang and become a legend myself?

I finished the last puff of my camel cigarette. "KAYT! COME ON, LET'S GO" I had been waiting 5 minutes for Kayt to get her ass down stairs from her room. I was outside smoking, trying to kill time waiting for her. "I'M COMING" Sure enough here comes Kayt running down the stairs, looking like she did 1 hour ago before she went to put on her face for the fifth times today.

Skylar: Ready?

Kayt: Yep.

Skylar: So where are we going again?

Kayt: I told you, to the DX. I told Steve that I would met him after school. Plus he wants me to met his friend Soda. Says we would hit it off.

Skylar: Ugh alright. The things I do for you. I swear your boy crazy to the extreme.

Kayt: Well it's better than not having love at all. Why are you so scared of it?

Skylar: You make it sound like I have never kissed or dated before.

Kayt: I know that, it's just I don't know. You never seemed interested or at least try at getting a boyfriend.

Skylar: Maybe I don't want one.

Kayt: Maybe you just scared.

Skylar: Of What?!

Kayt: Getting hurt.

Skylar: By a boy?

Kayt: You haven't even done the "deed" yet. I lost my virginity at 13.

Skylar: So what? Maybe Im just waiting for the right person.

Kayt: IT JUST SEX! RIGHT...?

Skylar: Yeah, I know.

Kayt: Plus everyone else has already done it. I know everyone always says that. But think about it. If it's that big of a deal, why wouldn't people wait?

Skylar: I guess your right...

Kayt: See it's not a big deal. You need to get it over with already and see what I mean.

Skylar: But with who?

Kayt: It doesn't matter. Lose it to a random guy, so if it's bad you don't have to see him again and can just forget it.

Skylar: Bu-

Kayt: OH MY GOD! I HAVE THE BEST IDEA! You could lose it one of Steve's friends! I mean, there are popular greasers, you'll be in with the gang, I hear there all real cute, and you could ditch him and never seem him again. No one else would know but use.

Skylar: THIS SOON!?

Kayt: Scared?

Skylar: No

Kayt: I bet you wont be able to do it.

Skylar: Yes I will.

Kayt: Then do it, TONIGHT

Skylar: All right I will.

We dropped the subject of me losing it to one of Steve's friend for the rest of the walk to the DX. But that was all I thought about for the walk. I could never let Kayt know that though. She was one of the most popular greaser girls. She's my best friend and everything, but I'm still new to the group and haven't been fully accepted yet. I think the only reason Kayt lost her virginity so young was because of her older sister. Who is a greaser legend for being a true greaser girl. (Fights real good, wore to much make-up, slut, dressed skanky, and partied hard.) Kayt's sister pressured her into it and felt she had to live up to her sister reputation.

We finally got to the DX. I still had our virginity conversation on my mind. I prayed that Kayt had forgotten. We walked in and Kayt ran up and gave Steve a hug. I stayed a little behind.

Steve: Took you long enough to get here.

Kayt: Well you know, gotta look tuff.

Steve: (laughing) I want you to met Soda.

Kayt: (smiling big) And I want you to met my best friend Skylar.

Steve: Okay, I'll go get Soda.

Kayt: (Still smiling) You ready to take your pick?

SHIT!! She hadn't forgotten. Okay, calm down. Act tuff. You have to do this.

Skylar: You bet

(Steve walking back in with Soda.) Man was he gorgeous.

Kayt: (Staring at me staring at Soda, now whispering) No girly, he's mine.

Skylar: I know, you go get him.

Kayt: (Kissing me on the cheek and puts on her best flirting look) Hey Soda...

As she goes to win over Soda, I sit down on a stool by the cashier station and grab a coke.

Steve: You gonna pay for that?

Skylar: (Roll my eyes and start pulling out the money.)

Steve: (laughing) I was just fuckin with yea, you dig okay baby.

Skyar: (smiling) So any more of your friends coming?

Steve: Why? You want to met them?

Skylar: Sure.

Steve: Well you and Kayt can come over to Soda's with us after work.

Skylar: (Looking at Soda and Kayt flirting) Yeah, she wont mined

Steve: That's why I asked, I know that Soda already wants her to come over to see if the other boys approve.

Skylar: I see.

Steve: (yelling to Soda) HEY SODA, WERE LEAVING IN 5!

Soda: KAYTS COMING WITH!

Steve: (smiling) Told you.

Skylar: I'm impressed.

Should I lose it to him? He seems nice enough.

Skylar: Who are these boys were meeting that I have hearing so much about?

Steve: Well Soda's brother Darry and Ponyboy. Two-bit, Dallas, and Johnny.

Skylar: Dallas Winston?

Steve: Heard of him?

Skylar: Who hasn't?

Steve: (laughing) You got me there.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author Note: This story gets better as it goes on, trust me. It has some sexual content and bad language. So your warned. I fully plan on finishing this story, don't think I'm going to leave you hanging. My first fanfiction story! Please review and be as honest as you wish to be. I don't mind, it will help me. Play Nelly Furtado-Explode while reading the first chapter and ****Linkin Park-In The End** while reading this chapter. There will be a new song each chapter. I think it helps set the mood. I do not own the The Outsiders. Just Skylar and Kayt.  
_

Soda and Kayt walking over, his hand around her waist

Soda: Ready Steve?

Steve: You bet.

Soda: Man, am I hungry, let's hurry and get home.

We start walking to Soda's house. Me and Kayt kinda fall behind them to talk.

TALKING IN WHISPERS SO SODA AND STEVE WON'T HEAR US

Kayt: So I saw you and Steve talking, thinking about him?

Skylar: Maybe, but I still have 5 other boys to chose from.

Kayt: So the rest of the boys are going to be there?

Skylar: That's what Steve said.

Kayt: Did mention Dallas Winston?

Skylar: Yep, he's going to be there.

Kayt: Forget Soda, Dallas will do wonders for my rep!

Skylar: (laughing) Is everything about reputations for you?

Kayt: Of course and you should care about your's more too.

Kayt run up and jumps on Soda's back. I stay behind still thinking about what Kayt just said. Maybe she was right? Who am I kidding, she is right. She is a fuckin Mohr sister. She knows how to have and keep a legendary reputation

Skylar: Hey Steve, wait up! (Running up and grabbing Steve's hand.)

We get to Soda's house and just walk right in. One boy is in the kitchen cooking, the other one is at the kitchen table writing, someone's watching mickey mouse, and the other two are on the couch talking.

Soda: WERE HOME AND BROUGT GIRLS!

The boy watching mickey mouse flew up right to me and Kayt.

Two-Bit: Well HELLO

Soda: (laughing) This is Two-Bit, The two in the kitchen are Darry and Ponyboy, and the two on the couch are Johnny and Dallas.

Steve: And this is Skylar and Kayt

Soda grabs Kayts hand and pulls her into the kitchen. I walk over to the couch and plop down. Ponyboy boy walks into the room and Steve goes to find Soda. Now I'm left with Dallas, Johnny, Two-Bit, and Ponyboy.

Two-Bit: So how did Soda and Steve talk you two into coming home with them?

Skylar: (laughing) They payed us.

Two-Bit: I KNEW IT!

Two-Bit gets up and runs into the kitchen I'm guessing to harasse Soda and Steve.

Now it's just me, Ponyboy, Dallas, and Johnny.

I notice that Johnny has been staring at me and that it's getting dark outsie. I guess that Ponyboy notcied too because he said...

Ponyboy: Wanna go to the lot Johnnycake?

Johnny: Sure Pony.

Ponyboy: Do you want to come to Skylar?

Skylar: I guess, got nothin else to do.

We walk to the lot and it was kinda quiet. Pony and Johnny did most of the talking. I was to nervous thinking about losing it to one of them. I mean, this is it. I think I'll lose it to the dark haired boy. Ponyboy seems to young, even though he is my age. But I have a rep to look out for and Johnny is older and seems closer with Dallas. Were at the lot and lay down on the grass.

Ponyboy: Man, the grass is wet. I'll run back and get some blankets.

Skylar: Okay.

(Ponyboy starts runnig back to his house)

Skylar: So, Johnny. Tell me about your self.

Johnny: Nothing much to tell.

Skylar: Everyone has a story to tell, some people are more willing to tell it then other.

Johnny: You got your head in the clouds just like Pony.

Skylar: I think your right.

It goes quiet and I decide to make a move.

Skylar: You know Johnny, you have really pretty eyes.

Johnny: (blushing and turning red like crazy) Thanks

Skylar: Your welcome. Johnny?

Johnny: Yeah?

Skylar: I have a personal question...

Johnny: Yeah...go ahead

Skylar: Have you ever done it with someone?

Johnny: (blushing even more!) ummmmm...

Skylar: You haven't have you?

Johnny shakes his head no. I lay on my side to look at him better while he's laying on his back.

Skylar: It's okay, I haven't either.

Ponyboy comes back with only two blankets.

Ponyboy: Sorry I could only get two. Is it okay if me and you share on Skylar?

Skylar: Of course.

We all look at the stars and fall asleep. I wake up in the middle of the night and notice that Ponybot has taken all of the blanket and has it wrapped all over him. I look over at Johnny who looks so peaceful. Looks like he hasn't moved since he put the blanket over him self.

I move over to him and look at his face. I notice his scar and touch it lightly with my fingers. Johnny jumped up.

Skylar: WHOA JOHNNY!! CALM DOWN!

Johnny: Sorry, I thought you were a soc.

Skylar: No, I was just looking at you scar...how did it happen?

Johnny: Got jumped by some soc's and the guy was wearing some rings.

Skylar: Sorry

Johnny: It's okay, not like you did it.

Skylar: I know, it's just...you don't deserve something like that.

Johnny: I guess

This is it

Skylar: Johnny?

Johnny: Yeah?

Skylar: Do you trust me?

Johnny: (smirking) I just met you

Skylar: True. Are you close with Dallas?

Johnny: Yeah, he's tuff. Why did yea ask if I trusted yea?

Skylar: I'm getting to that. Dallas seems to get with a lot of girls huh?

Johnny: Sure does, almost as long as his police record.

Skylar: Look Johnny, I know this is kinda fast, but...but

I kissed him lightly on the lips and pull away quickly because he jumped when I kissed him. I guess he wasn't expexting that.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author Note: Thanks independenthinker. I was so scared that no one would like or read it. I hope I don't disappoint you. Play The Veronicas-Untouched, while reading this. **_

Skylar: Sorry

Johnny: (smiling and lightly laughing)

Skylar: Johnny, can I do that again?

Johnny: But Pony's right here.

Skylar: We can be quiet. Come on, everyone's doing it. It will make you look tuff and Dallas with be impressed.

Johnny stays quiet.

Skylar: Come on

Johnny: What if I'm bad? I've never done it before.

Skylar: Neither have I and I don't care if you are. I don't know any better.

Johnny: Okay.

I kiss him again and he kissed back. At first it was light kisses. Then we started to use tongue. He was pretty good actually. I grab his hand and start to slide it up my shirt. He didn't protest. He pulls up and takes off his jean jacket, throwing it on the grass. I reach for his belt and start to take it off. He grabs my hand..

Johnny: I'm not sure about this.

Skylar: It will be fine.

Johnny: Are yea sure you want to do with? Being your first time and all

Skylar: Im positive

I go for his belt again and take it off. HeI lays back on me and we start to kiss. I pull of my shirt and then pull of his, he was built for a thin boy. We pull off our pants. He helps me take off my bra. I then pull of my underwear and reach for his. He hesitated and then pulls them off himself. He pulls the blanket on us and lays back on me. I can feel our skin pressing together. Our arms rubbing up and down each other. I bite his lip a little bit and he start to sucks on my neck. Then he pushing into me. It hurt. He pushed harder a few more times and then he was in me. It hurt real bad, but he tried to be as gentle as he could, plus he was so nervous and scared he didn't want to hurt me. We tried to be quiet with a few moans here and there. We were sweating and getting tired. So he pulls out of me and lays beside me. Our arms touching under the blanket.

Skylar: So...I think we should get dressed before some soc's come and try to jump us or before Ponyboy wakes up.

Johnny: Yeah, that would be embarrassing.

I get up and start to get dressed, Johnny doing the same. Man, did my body hurt. I was really sore. We lay back down after getting dressed.

Johnny: Sorry

Skylar: For what?

Johnny: This...

Skylar: Don't be, I'm not.

I lend over and kiss him sincerely and passionately.

Skylar: I'm tired, are we sleeping out here?

Johnny: I do all the time. Do yea want to?

Skylar: Yeah it's fine.

It goes awkwardly quiet for a few minutes.

Skylar: Well I'm tried. I'm gonna go to sleep.

Johnny: Yeah

I roll over on my side facing opposite to him.

Skylar: Goodnight

Johnny: Night

My eyes flutter open and I sit up real fast. I then realized where I am and what happened. I put my hand to my forehead and try to calm down from my sudden startle. I look over at Johnny, then at Ponyboy. Both passed out cold asleep. I decide that it would be less award for me and Johnny when he woke up if I went back to the Curtis house. I grab my things and walk to there house. I get there and everyone seems to be gonna. Except for Dallas, Two-Bit, and Kayt were are all passed out drunk. Kayt's shirts off and so is Dallas. So much for getting with Soda. I make my way the kitchen to get some water. I see the clock and it's says it 7. I go to find the bathroom to get ready for the day. I turn the water on and take off my cloths, while the bath fills up. I get in and let out a big breathe. I was scared to see Johnny. What if he's mad or I don't know... All I do know is that when I see him I need to look amazing. I finish up my bath and start to put on my make-up. There's a knock on the door and I jump. OH GOD NO! PLEASE DON'T BE JOHNNY!

Skylar: Who is it?

Kayt: KAYT! let me in

Skylar: (I unlock the door and let her in, locking it back up when she gets in the tiny bathroom.)

Kayt: (smiling) So how was last night?

Skylar: Oh, you know, the usual.

Kayt: Like...?

Skylar: Talk to the guys, watched the stars, fucked Johnny, feel asleep, come-

Kayt: YOU FUCKED JOHNNY?!

Skylar: SHUT UP! Don't be so loud, they might here you!

Kayt: Sorry, so how was it?

Skylar: Painful

Kayt: Are you sore?

Skylar: Hell yes

Kayt: (laughing) Hahahah are you hungry?

Skylar: Starving

Kayt: Let's go get some food...

Skylar: WAIT, how was your night (noticing that Kayt is now wearing a shirt)

Kayt: (smiling really big) Ummmm I got with Dallas

Skylar: (laughing) I could tell

Kayt: Shut up, but guess what?

Skylar: What?

Kayt: Johnny's out in the kitchen

Skylar: NO! HE IS?

Kayt: You bet

Skylar: Of course he is, what should I do? I can't go out there. Maybe I can fit threw this window...

Kayt: Calm down, just act like nothing happened. Guys LOVE when you do that stuff.

Skylar: Really?

Kayt: Would I lie to you?

Skylar: No, how should I act then, just ignore him?

Kayt: Perfect and maybe flirt a little with the guys. Then he'll get jealous and want you more!

Skylar: I don't know may-

Kayt: Get your ass out there!

Skylar: Okay, Okay

We walk out of the bathroom into the living room. Two-Bit is sitting on the floor in front of the tv with chocolate cake and a beer. Steve is getting ready for work with Soda. Dallas is smoking a cigarette on the couch holding his head. Guess someone had to much to drink. We walk into the kitchen and of course there's Darry cooking breakfast and Ponyboy and Johnny sitting at the table talking. I grab Kayt's hand out of fear. She squeezes my hand back. Kind of like a sign of go out there and do what you have to do. So I do.

Skylar: (walking over to Darry) What cooking? Smells great.

Darry: Eggs and beacon. Be ready soon.

Just then Steve and Soda walk into the room

Soda: Darry we got to leave now to be at work on time.

Darry: I JUST MADE BREAKFAST!

Soda: Save it for later.

Darry: Soda I swear if-

Kayt: Here I'll stay here with Dallas and clean up, while you guys go to work.

Soda: What about the rest of the guys?

Steve: (catching on to Kayt's idea) They can come with us.

Kayt: And me and Dallas will met up with you guys when were done cleaning.

Steve: Good lucky getting old Dally to clean.

Kayt: (laughing) Well you guys better get going.

Soda: Wait, so who all is coming with us right now?

Steve: Two-Bit, Ponyboy, Skylar, Johnny

Just as then as Steve said both our names, me and Johnny look at each other. Our eyes met for a few seconds. In those few moments I'll never forget the look in his eyes. I can't even explain what it made me felt like. I then look away quickly and look at Kayt. I give her a HELP ME look and she gives me one back that says EVERYTHING WILL BE OKAY, GO.

Steve: Lets go Soda

Soda: Come on everybody were leaving

Two-Bit: What is going on?

Dallas: Yeah?

Soda: Okay Two-Bit, Johnny, Ponyboy, and Skylar are coming with us to work. Kayt and Dally are gonna stay here, so Kayt can clean and because you have a headache. Got it?

Two-Bit: Well as long as Skylar goes, I'll go

Everyone laughs and we all start heading for the DX. Soda and Steve are in the front walking, Me and Two-Bit in the middle, and Ponyboy and Johnny in the back. Two-Bit puts his arm around my waist, putting his hand in my back pocket. He going on about how usually only goes for blondes and I should feel lucky since I'm brunette. I wasn't really listening. I keep glancing over my should at Johnny. He was staring at me and Two-Bit. I have never felt so bad in my life. His puppy dog eyes even wider with more confusion then usual. I felt bad, but I guess what Kayt said was working. So maybe I should keep up with it a little longer.

Johnny: (talking to Pony) Pony?

Ponyboy: Yeah Johnny?

Johnny: If I tell you something, well, I just, I trust you and everything, It's just, I-

Ponyboy: Don't worry Johnnycake, you can tell me.

Johnny: Yeah I know. Well last night I...I...Well I laid Skylar.

Ponyboy:...wait, YOU HAD SEX WITH HER?!

Johnny: BE QUIET PONY! She might hear!

Ponyboy: Sorry, WOW, when, where, what?

Johnny: Last night in the lot.

Ponyboy: You just met her though?

Johnny: Yeah I know, but we were talking and I don't know. Now she's up there with Two-Bit.

Ponyboy: Does Two-Bit know?

Johnny: No man, no one but you. But I ain't mad or nothing

Ponyboy: I'll be right back.

Ponyboy runs up to Two-Bit and pushes him. "RACE YOU TO THE DX" yells Pony as he starts running. Of course Two-Bit goes after him. Then it's just me and Johnny in the back, because Soda and Steve walked ahead of us before to get to the DX sooner, so that they wouldn't be late to work.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's note: Sorry this one is short. I'll have the next one up soon. Now don't think that Skylar is some psycho. Some people act different from there true personality's when there drunk. She acts rude, horny, and stupid. But keep in mind that's not how she normally acts. Play Beck-Beercan, while reading this chapter.**_

Johnny: SKYLAR! WAIT UP!

Johnny comes running up to me.

Johnny:...Hey.

Skylar: Hey

It goes quiet for a few seconds

Johnny: Listen, I'm sorry.

Skylar: No Johnny don't be

Johnny: Well I can tell you regret it.

Skylar: No, I don't

Johnny: Then why are you acting this way?

Skylar: Because I thought you regretted it and only did it because you wanted to look tuff. You never had feelings for me.

Johnny: That's not true.

Skylar: (sacasiticly) Sure

Johnny: Look, I know that we just met. But I AM starting to like you a lot.

Johnny steps in front of me, he's about 2 inches taller. He grabs my shoulders and kisses me. I kiss back. He pulls away and says...

Johnny: Will you be my girl?

Skylar: Well I guess

Johnny: That's tuff

I laugh and kiss him again.

We walk to the DX, we were only about 2 minutes away from where we kissed. We walk in and immediately Two-Bit comes running up to me and scream "DANCE WITH ME!" So I start dancing with him and he gets really close to me, like he's about to kiss me. I look over at Johnny, his hands are shoved in jacket and his looking down. I can tell he's not happy. So I run over to him and kiss him on the lips in front of everyone. There are a few claps and whistles. We pull away and he's blushing like mad. I just laugh.

Two-Bit: You could have just said you were together

5 MONTHS LATER

Me and Johnny have been going out ever since we did the deed. We are so close. He is still really shy and I, most of the time, have to make the first move. I love it this way though. We haven't said I love you or anything. But we still have sex. Other then that were just a regular boyfriend and girlfriend and trying to take it slow. He still has his rep and I'm still building mine up before we get all mushy. But sometimes will hold hands or he'll gives me piggy back rides. I have gotten really close with the gang too. Darry had the "talk" with me. So that helped us get closer, he's happy that me and Johnny are being responsible about sex, since it can make things more complicated to the extreme. I don't need any Johnny Jr.'s running around. Sodapop and I have become close. Were always getting in trouble together. Plus our chocolate cakes rock. Ponyboy is my best friend besides Kayt. We talk about EVERYTHING! I love him, in a friend way of course. Sometimes me and him will just go see a movie together. But it's usually me and him if Johnny and Dallas are hanging out. Dallas and I haven't gotten close as everyone else has with me. Him and Kayt are going out I guess you could say, because you never know. They fight and break up so much. They cheat on each other all the time. There like the boy and girl versions of themselves. Two-Bit and I are pretty tight. I'll watch mickey mouse with him. He has a little crush on me, but would never do anything because I'm with Johnny. Steve and I are great friends. I can talk to him if Soda or Pony isn't there to talk. I don't see as much of him as I use to because he's going out with Evie and they spend a lot of time together or he's at work.

We all decided to go to Buck's tonight.

Kayt: Are you excited for tonight?

Skylar: HELL YEAH!

Kayt: (laughing) Me too. Me and Dallas are gonna have fun tonight.

Skylar: You guys are back together?!

Kayt: Yeah, we got back last night.

Skylar: I can never keep up with you too.

Kayt: Sometimes I can't either. Who's going tonight?

Skylar: Darry has work, Steve going on a date with Evie, Dallas I guess now, Johnny, Soda, Ponyboy, and Two-Bit and who ever else is there.

Kayt: Tonight is gonna be great.

Skylar: I know.

Ponyboy: (knocking on the bathroom and coming in) You gals almost ready?

Kayt: Be out in 5.

Ponyboy: Alright

Me and Kayt come out of the bathroom and Two-Bit drives us all to Buck's. When we got to the party me, Kayt, Dallas, and Two-Bit all headed for the alcohol. Two-Bit soon found a blonde and was hooking up with her. Kayt and Dallas went into the bathroom to take care of some "business". Johnny didn't drink that much and I was already drunk the first half hour we were there. Johnny saw his Dad driving home from the bar.

Johnny: SHIT!

Ponyboy: WHAT?!

Skylar: (stumbling over to them) What's wrong baby?

Johnny: I have to get home. I just saw my Dad driving home.

Ponyboy: Then why are you leaving?

Johnny: You know how it is Pony, if I'm not there he might come looking for me like last time. Member?

Ponyboy: Yeah, you should get going, maybe you can get home before him.

Skylar: BABY don't go, we need to go to a bedroom and... (laughing and grabbing Johnny's belt and undoing it) do things

Johnny: I have to go.

Skylar: OH MY GOD, WHATEVER, GO! You always do this! (I try to run away and fall, but keep going)

Johnny: Pony, will you do me a favor and watch her tonight?

Ponyboy: Yeah, no problem.

Johnny: I think she drank too much.

Ponyboy: I know, now get going.

Johnny: See yeah tomorrow and thank Pony

Johnny runs out the door and Ponyboy looks at Skylar and see's what a mess she is.

Ponyboy: Babysitting for the night

I start dancing and see Soda standing by the bar watching me.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note: Play Seether-Breakdown, while reading this. Please Review. **_

Skylar: COME DANCE WITH ME SODA!!

Soda: (coming over to dance with me) YOUR PRETTY GOOD AT THIS!

Skylar: YOU SUCK AT THIS!

Soda: WHERE'S JOHNNY!

Skylar: (stops dancing and I look Soda straight in his drunk eye) Long story, he had to leave like always. He never has time for me. I don't know what the fuck I'm saying.

Soda: (also looking straight into my drunken eyes) I'm always here for you.

Just then something happened that would change everything. Soda leaned in and kissed me. I flew away from him and we both fell over.

Soda: Sorry

Skylar: Wanna have some fun tonight?

Soda: Your gonna get me in trouble, aren't you?

Skylar: ME?! NEVER!!

Soda: (laughing)

Skylar: I need a cigarettes, come help me find one?

Soda: Sure

We get up and some how we got to Dally's room. We figured he would have some cigarettes some where. Plus Soda found a full bottle of Jack Daniels in the room and we decided to stay in there so we could drink it and no one else. We finished the bottle. Let's just say we were drunk off our ass and weren't thinking at all. I'm surprised we didn't black out after how much we drank. Soda usually never drinks, so he was a little worse then me. The only reason he was drinking, was because he was upset about Sandy leaving and finding out she had a new boyfriend. We began wrestling. Soda tackled me, we fell to the ground. He was laying on top in me, our faces an inch apart. I leaned up and kissed him on the lips. He kissed back.

Soda: (pulling away from Skylar) Johnny...

Skylar: What about Johnny?

Soda: SHIT! JOHNNY! (starts to get off Skylar)

Skylar: What are you doing?

Soda: YOUR GOING OUT WITH JOHNNY!

Skylar: So what? No one has to know and no one will find out. We probably won't even remember this in the morning. (pulling Soda back on her) Come on...

Soda's was thinking no, but his body was saying yes. He hesitated, but laid back down on her and was kissing her again.

Skylar: Let's get on the bed

We get up and throw each other on the bed. Kissing again. I go for his pants and shirt, taking them off. He was only in boxers and he had an AMAZING body. AMAZING! I take of my cloths, only with my underwear on. Straddling him, I take his boxers off. Then my underwear. Soda gets on top off me and starts to push into me. I tell him to go harder. So he does. We eventually stop and pass out.

THE NEXT MORNING

Ponyboy wakes up realizing that he fell asleep soon after Johnny left. That track met before they went to the party really did wear him out. Ponyboy gets up in a rush looking for Sklyar. He looks everywhere and goes up to Dally's room hoping she was in there. Ponyboy walks into the room not expecting to see what he saw. Skylar in Soda's arms, both of them were naked.

Ponyboy: JESUS CHRIST!

Skylar and Soda kinda wake up.

Ponyboy: GET UP! YOU BETTER NOT LET JOHNNY SEE THIS!

Skylar and Soda still not moving.

Ponyboy: GET UP!!

Skylar: GO AWAY!

Ponyboy: Fine, this is YOUR GUYS problem.

Ponyboy walks out of the room. Thinking to him self that they would be up before Johnny got to Buck's. Boy was he wrong.

Johnny: (walking into Buck's) Pony?

Ponyboy: (flying up from the couch, right in front of Johnny) JOHNNY! ummmm hey.

Johnny: Hi? Where's Skylar?

Ponyboy: (freaking out) Ummm I don't know, but will you help me find Dallas real quick?

Johnny: Sure man.

Ponyboy hopes that this will stall Johnny, knowing that Johnny would do anything for Dallas. Pony felt bad this was happening to Johnny and knew he should tell him. But he didn't want his brother or other best friend to get caught. Or for Johnny to find them and get hurt. He would make them tell him. Just not know and not like this. It would destroy Johnny if he saw them right now.

Ponyboy: Johnny let go look around for him.

Ponyboy splits up from Johnny hoping to find Dallas before he does, to stall more and make sure Johnny doesn't find Dallas first, then go looking for Skylar. Unfortunately Johnny went to look for Dally in his room.

Johnny: (Opening Dally's room door) Hey Dally, Pony's look- (Johnny notices someone's in the bed) Oh, sorry.

Skylar: (Turning over to tell the person to go away, not noticing it's Johnny) Jesus Christ (looks Johnny straight in the eye.) JOHNNY!!

Soda: (flying up.) JOHNNY?!

Johnny: (staying quiet, just staring at them in shock, both naked)

Skylar: Johnny, I'm so sorry

Johnny: (turns around and runs out of the house)

Skylar: SHIT!!

Soda: (putting on his pants, then sitting on the bed and putting his head in hands) What are we gonna do?

Skylar: I don't know, let's go get Ponyboy

Soda: Yeah, he'll help us.

They finish getting dress and start to head for the door

Skylar: (grabbing Soda's arm) Look Soda, I'm sorry. I never wanted him to find out. I...I..should have never brought you up here.

Soda: It's not all your fault. I chose to come up here.

Skylar: I know I sound like a fool, but I didn't want to hurt him.

Soda: Neither did I, I know we didn't mean for it to happen.

Skylar: But if I wouldn't have made you drink, you would have never let it happen.

Soda: But I chose to drink and it was my first time...I guess I shouldn't drink ever again, if this is what happens when I get drunk.

Skylar: I'm sorry. I know it's going to cause problems for you that you never had before with the gang.

Soda: I know, but it's just as much my fault. Everyone has their first fights right? No ones prefect. Come on, let's go get Pony.

They walk out of Dally's room to go find Pony. All the gang that was at the party is down stairs. Ponyboy comes up to them.

Ponyboy: Johnny found out, didn't he?

Skylar: (shakes her head yes.) What should we do Pony?

Ponyboy: I don't know. None of us have had this fight before. Well there was one time Sylvia was trying to warm up Johnny, but no one ever told Dallas.

Skylar: Well who should we get to help us? I don't want everyone to find out. They will be mad at Soda and think I'm a tramp.

Ponyboy: Let's go to the house, maybe he's there.

Soda: Get everyone together Pony.

Ponyboy: Sure thing Soda, don't worry, will find something for you guys to do

Ponyboy walks away to get everyone to go. Two-Bit walks up to us.

Two-Bit: What happened to Johnny? He ran out of here faster then a jack rabbit on acid.

Skylar and Soda both look down, acting guilty.

Two-Bit: Oh no, (laughing) so that's why Pony wasn't letting anyone go near that room!

Skylar: TWO-BIT YOU CAN'T TELL ANYONE!

Two-Bit: I won't, I won't (laughing) so when's it my turn Skylar?

Skylar: Ummmm, well how's about never?

Two-Bit: Don't save it all for Soda and Johnny.

Skylar: Don't push me Two-Bit

Two-Bit: I like the sound of that.

Skylar: Will you like the sound of me breaking your neck?

Soda: Lay off Two-Bit

Two-Bit: (backing up with his hands up, walking away) Don't shoot officers

Skylar: I shouldn't have been mean to him, I know he's...ugh I just don't want to know how the rest of the gangs gonna act.

Soda: Me to

Ponyboy walks back with everyone.

Dallas: Jesus Christ, what is going on?

Two-Bit: Well, you see our-

Skylar & Soda: TWO-BIT!

Two-Bit: (laughing) Find out for your selves

Everyone looks at Skylar and Soda.

Soda: Ummm well, let's go back to the house

Kayt: Wait, what's going on?

Skylar: Kayt, please...

Kayt: (realizing what happened) OH MY GOD!

Skylar: KAYT!

Soda: Let's go to the house now!

While we were walking to the house everyone else seemed to find out. Kayt told Dallas and Soda told Steve. Plus one of the Curtis's is obviously going to tell Darry. We FINALLY get back to the house. I couldn't take everyone looking back at me when they told or found out about me and Soda. I swear I was going to slap the next person that did it, with Two-Bit's luck, it would probably be him. We walk into the house and see Darry. GREAT! JUST FUCKEN GREAT!

Soda: Is Johnny here?

Darry: No? Is everything alright?

Soda: (walking into the kitchen) Darry, come here.

Soda and Darry go into the kitchen. When they came back out Darry was not looking happy.

Darry: Let's go find Johnny. We'll split up to find him faster.

Skylar: Darry, can I go look for him alone. I kinda need to talk to him alone, you know?

Darry thinks about it for a minute.

Darry: What if a soc finds him?

Skylar: He's got his blade and if I don't find him in 30 minutes, I'll call and we'll all go looking for him. Please?

Darry: Okay, but be careful and hurry. We don't need anyone getting jumped.

Soda: I'll go with her

Skylar: Soda...

Soda: Come on, I'm in this just as much as you are.

Skylar: Okay, come on

We leave and look everywhere for him. Finally we go to the Nightly Double. I don't know why we didn't look there sooner. When we went around the back way to get in to look for him, he was sitting against the gate. Head in his hands. He wasn't crying. Johnny hadn't seen us yet.

Skylar: Soda, can I talk to him alone for a minute?

Soda: Sure, I'll go call the gang and tell them we found him.

Skylar: Thanks

Soda walks away. I take a deep breathe and step towards Johnny. He looks up when I sat down in front of him. He just stared at me. It sent chills down my back. His look was scary. Like he didn't even know who I was. He just kept staring at me.

Skylar: Johnny...

I waited for him to reply. He still just stared at me.

Skylar: Johnny, look I'm really sorry. I NEVER EVER meant to hurt you. Me and Soda were both drunk. We didn't know what we were doing. I know that's not an excess and the last thing you want to hear. But it's the honest to god truth.

I start to cry, I tried not to, but the tears just came rolling down my face like a fountain. He STILL just stared at me. Anger, confusion, sadness, etc were all in his eyes.

Skylar: JOHNNY, SAY SOMETHING!

It's quiet for a minute. The only noise was me crying.

Johnny: Why?

Skylar: I don't know why. It just happened.

Johnny: Nothing just happens.

Skylar: It's not like I set out to hurt you.

Johnny: But you did

I starts crying harder

Skylar: IT WAS A MISTAKE JOHNNY! A FUCKEN MISTAKE! I WISH IT NEVER HAPPENED!

Johnny: THEN WHY DID YOU DO IT? WAS I NOT GOOD ENOUGH!?

Skylar: It has nothing to do with that. What do you want me to do about it?

Johnny goes quiet for 5 minutes while I just sit there and cry. Trying to calm myself down.

Johnny: I want to break up.

My head shoots straight up looking hi straight in the eyes.

Skylar: Johnny, PLEASE don't do this.

Johnny gets up and starts to walk away.

Skylar: JOHNNY, I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!

Johnny stops dead in his tracks and turns around.

Johnny: You want to know something Skylar? I think I'm in love with you too.

He just turns around and walks away. Leaving me there. I start crying even harder. I cried and cried. I was crying so hard that I could barely move or breathe. Soda came back and came running towards me.

Soda: SKYLAR ARE YOU OKAY?

Skylar: Johnny...

I keep crying not being able to say anything else. Soda picks me up and carries me back to the Curtis house. When we got back to the house I was still crying. Everyone was there in the living room. When Soda walked in the door, everyone stared at us. Even Johnny was there. He looked down and got up and left. Ponyboy went after him. Soda carried me to his room and set me down on the bed.

Soda: I'm sorry.

He kisses my forehead and leaves.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note: **_

_**independenthinker: Awww thank you so much!! I did try to make it as real as possible. Skylar is based off of me and how I USE to be. Kayt is based off one of my old best friends. So these situations are how we would have handled it. But don't forget I wrote this a while ago and one day decided to do something with it. I'm not like that any more. Who's your favorite character? BE HONEST. hahaha But THANK YOU SO MUCH and I really, really, really hope I don't disappoint you.**_

_**"hey, i am producing a few short plays, they're gonna be shown on stage. would you be interested?" I'm confused? haha sorry. But it does sound interesting. Just explain it more and I'm sure I would be willing to do something. :)**_

I stayed in Soda's and Pony's bed for three days just crying and sleeping. I barely ate. Some of the gang would come and try to talk to me. But I wouldn't talk back. Ponyboy came in on the third day of me locking my self in the room. He sat on the bed.

Ponyboy: Skylar, you need to get up. Please, this isn't good for you.

Skylar: Has he said anything about me?

Ponyboy: No, he stays far away from this room.

Skylar: He hasn't even come to see me.

Ponyboy: I don't think he can.

Skylar: WHY? I TOOK HIS VIRGINITY AND HE CAN'T EVEN SEE ME?!

Ponyboy: SHHHHHH!

Skylar: Sorry.

Ponyboy: I think it would, I don't know, break his heart or something to see you.

Skylar: And it's not breaking mine?

Ponyboy: You...kinda did this though.

I just stared at him. I would have cried, but there were no more tears left to cry.

Skylar: Your right.

Ponyboy: I didn't mean to be harsh.

Skylar: Your just being honest. Thank you. Has he talked to Soda?

Ponyboy: They avoid each other like the plague. But they did talk.

Skylar: And?

Ponyboy: There okay with each other, but it's just weird. Johnny thinks it's like Soda stole you from him.

Skylar: HE SAID THAT?

Ponyboy: No, but I can just tell.

Skylar: Does...does...he...hate me?

Ponyboy: I don't know.

Skylar: Screw him!

Ponyboy looks at me shocked.

Ponyboy: WHAT?

Skylar: You heard me, screw him. If he can't even see me then I don't need him. If he doesn't care if I die tomorrow then I'm done crying over him.

Ponyboy: Okay?

Skylar: I'm not wasting my time any more. I guess were really over. I'm not going to be desperate for him the rest of my life. I'm gonna get dressed and were gonna go see a movie?

Ponyboy: Mhmmmm okay, are you alright?

Skylar: PERFECT!

I get dressed and ready. I made my self look extra better today. I'm going to make Johnny regret leaving me.

Skylar: Ready?

Ponyboy: Yep.

1 MONTH LATER

I rarely saw Johnny. Ponyboy says that he would make sure I'm not at the house or with the gang before he came over. When we did see each other he left real fast. I went on a few dates with Soda. But he never asked me out or anything. I think he was afraid of hurting Johnny more. I still cared for Johnny. But I wouldn't let him know that. I barely saw Kayt. She was always with Dallas at a party or suffering from a hang over. Tonight was Dallas birthday and there was a party at the Curtis's. Johnny was going to be there and so was I. This will be the first time we had been in a room for more then 5 minutes since we broke up.

Me and Kayt were getting ready for the party.

Kayt: I'm getting drunk tonight.

Skylar: I know you are, I would ask if something was wrong with you if you didn't.

Kayt: (laughing)

We finish getting ready and go out to the party. Kayt has already chugged down half a bottle of Jack Daniels. She's falling all over the place and dancing like a mad man. I saw Johnny. We locked eyes for a moment. I then got a great idea. Johnny and I were still looking at each other. I walk over to Soda, Johnny still watching me, and start kissing him. When I pull away Johnny was over at the bar taking shots with Dallas. During the party Johnny would stare at me. I would pretend I didn't see him. He acted like I wasn't alive, so I'm just doing what he did to me. I was dancing real close with Soda, Johnny started to walk over, but Dallas stopped him and pulled him aside to talk.

Dallas: What do you think your doing?

Johnny: About to give her and him a pieces of my minds

Dallas: (smirking) Are you drunk?

Johnny: I just drank a wittle.

Dallas: Little light weight

Johnny: (trying to pass Dallas) Excuesssss me

Dallas: (putting his hand on Johnny's chest to stop him from walking) FORGET THAT LITTLE TRAMP

Johnny: I can't Dally. I just can't.

Dallas: Yes you can, she doesn't mean shit and if you were smart you would listen to me.

Johnny: I don't know what to do

Dallas: If you go back to that little skank, she just going to hurt you even more.

Johnny: I don't think she's like that Dally.

Dallas looks like he is about to punch Johnny for being stupid and not listening to him. Instead he just walks out onto the Curtis's patio to have a cigarette and cool down. Maybe get in a fight to let some steam off. Johnny looks over at Skylar, who is making out with Soda again. Soda's hands on her hips, pressing her closer to him. Johnny couldn't take it any more. Johnny walks over to Kayt, grabs her hands and pulls her into a kiss. Soon they were making out really heavily. Kayt tumbles back wards, but keeps on dancing. Johnny looks over at Skylar, who has an extremely pissed off look on her face. She walks out of the Curtis's house, shoving into Johnny on her way out.

Skylar: (walking outside onto the Curtis's patio) Stupid little shit. Fuck him.

Dallas: (smoking a cigarette) What's' wrong with you?

Skylar: Johnny just kissed Kayt

Dallas: (standing up) WHAT?

Skylar: Johnny just kissed Kayt

Dallas: (stays quiet for a minutes and then punches the wall)

Skylar: (jumping back) Calm down!

Dallas: JOHNNY, THE LITTLE DICK, DID THIS BECAUSE OF YOU AND KAYT'S JUST A TWO-TIMING SLUT!

We stay quiet for a minute. I'm rethinking if I should have told Dallas. Dallas has this dangerous look, he's just puffing away his cigarette, thinking real hard.

Dallas: Wanna get out of here?

Skylar: (thinks for a moment) Sure

We get into Buck's car that Dallas borrowed.

Dallas: Where do you wanna go?

Skylar: Your place.

Dallas looks at her, then smiles and turns on the car.

The car ride was quiet there. Dallas parks the car outside of Buck's house. We get out of the car. Dallas comes around the other side of them car, standing in front of me. He was extremely taller then me. We both lunge, kissing each other. He kissed different then Johnny and Soda. He was rough, not gentle and caring like them. We kissed each other while trying to get to Dally's room. When we get to Dally's room, he slams the door shut. Then he garbs me, picks me up and slams me against the door. He rips off my close in amazing speed. He throws me on the bed. Takes off his pants. Then climbs on top of me. He immediately starts thrusting into me. He was really rough and loud now. He was pulling my hair and I was biting him. He was pushing really hard and fast. He then pushes me on my back. He pushes into my other hole. It felt like a pineapple going up my ass. There was groaning, pain, pushing, etc. It was finally over. We both lay on the bed sweating and panting.

Dallas: Wanna go back to the party?

Skylar: Sure

We both get dressed and drive back to the Curtis's. It looked like the party was over now. Which makes sense since it was Dallas birthday party and he brought a lot of the free alcohol. So when he left, so did the alcohol he had left. We walk into the house to the gang sitting around in the living room. Kayt was sitting on the couch. Make up and tears all over her face. Kayt stands up when she see's me and Dallas.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note: Sorry I forgot to tell you to play Kelly Clarkson-Behind These Hazel Eyes in the last chapter. Play Justin Timberlake-What Goes Around in this chapter. By the way who do you want Skylar to be with? PLEASE REVIEW!**_

Kayt: (slaps Skylar across the face) YOU BITCH! I WOULD HAVE EXPECTED THIS FROM DALLAS, BUT NOT MY BEST FRIEND!!

Skylar: Who told you?

Kayt: Well you just did, because I wasn't sure if it was true that you left with Dallas.

Skylar: You brought this on your self.

Kayt: ARE YOU FUCKEN INSANE? AMUSE ME AND TELL ME WHAT I DID TO YOU BITCH!

Skylar: YOU KISSED JOHNNY, WHORE!

Kayt: OH, I'M THE WHORE? YOU SLEPT WITH JOHNNY, SODA, AND DALLAS!

Skylar: I ONLY DID IT BECAUSE YOU WERE TELLING ME SEX WAS NO BIG DEAL!

Kayt: (lunges at Skylar, pushing her)

Skylar: OH HELL NO BITCH! (punching Kayt in the face)

Then the gang jumps in. Darry grabbing Kayt and Steve grabbing Skylar.

Darry: THAT'S ENOUGH OF THIS!!

Dallas, Steve, Two-Bit and Kayt leave.

Skylar: Darry, look I'm real sorry about tonight, but I have no place to stay tonight. My Dad's at it again.

Darry: (smiling) You can only stay if you talk to Johnny.

Skylar: WHAT?! PLEASE, DARRY NO!

Darry: That's the deal, take it or leave it.

Skylar: (really quiet) I'll take it.

Darry: Good girl. Come on...

Skylar: Where are we going?

Darry: Just come on

Darry has me stay in Ponyboy and Soda's room. A few minutes later he come in with someone.

Darry: (Johnny right behind him) Alright, I'll leave you two alone. And your not coming out until this is over with.

Darry leaves the room. Johnny just stands at the door awkwardly, looking as if he might run out the door to the lot.

Johnny: So Darry wants us to talk?

Skylar: Yeah, he does. I don't think he wants any more drama for the gang.

Johnny: I don't think anyone does.

Skylar: Well let's talk.

Johnny walks over and sits on the side of the bed.

Johnny: What do you want to talk about first?

Skylar: Tell me everything I did that's bothering you. Maybe we can talk this out?

Johnny: Okay, well you cheated on me with Soda and slept with Dallas.

Skylar: And you left me when I needed you, even just as a friend. Plus you kissed my best friend.

Johnny: You pushed me to it.

Skylar: You pushed me to sleep with Dallas!

Johnny: You cheated on me with Soda!

Skylar: I ONLY DID THAT BECAUSE I WANTED TO HURT YOU BEFORE YOU HURT ME!

It was dead silent after that.

Skylar: Were tearing each other apart, then the gangs falling apart because of us.

Johnny: (playing with his hands) I'm sorry.

Skylar: I'm sorry too.

Johnny: You know this isn't going to go away that easily.

Skylar: I know.

Johnny: You really hurt me.

Skylar: I know. You hurt me too.

Johnny: I wish, we could just make this all go away.

Skylar: Well that can't happen.

Johnny: I know that. You know, the night that we, um, you know...

Skylar: Are you trying to say the night we lost our virginities to each other? The night we had sex? The night we lost our innocent?

Johnny: (blushing) Yeah...well I just want you to know that I wasn't usually like that. For some reason, I just...I don't know what make me do it.

Skylar: (laughing) Well I had to talk you into it.

Johnny: I guess, but it just seemed that it would make things easier to have someone remember me by. To mean something.

Skylar: Okay, I'm confused now.

Johnny: Well you know how they say kids are suppose to be the light of their parents life. That they mean everything to them. Well since I couldn't have that, I wanted it some other way.

Skylar: I see.

Johnny: I just felt that you should know that.

Skylar: (smiling) I think I already knew.

Johnny: (smiling big) Yeah, you know me well. Almost as much as Pony.

Skylar: I missed you

Johnny: Yeah, me too

Skylar hugs Johnny. At first he didn't know if he should hug back, but he eventually hugged her back.

Skylar: (pulling away from the hug and holding out her hand) Friends?

Johnny: Sure

Just as were walking out of Soda and Pony's room, Darry was walking over to the room to make sure that we weren't killing each other.

Darry: (seeing that were smiling) Well, well, well, I see my plan worked.

Skylar: I think it did

Darry: Well we should all get to bed, it's been a long day.

Johnny: That's for sure

Darry: (smiling at Johnny) I'm glad this is over, I've never seen everyone so tense at each other.

Johnny: Sorry for the trouble

Darry: Don't worry about it Johnnycake. Now, Johnny you can have the couch and I'll make Skylar sleep with Pony. Soda will stay with me.

Johnny: Thanks Darry

Skylar: Yeah, thanks Darry

Darry: No problem. You two had me worried. Now get to bed.

We all go to our sleeping places and all fall fast asleep.

When I woke up in the morning, you could just fell the ease at the house. I woke up with a smile on my face. Ponyboy's arm was around me, I was lying on his chest. I get up and start jumping on the bed. He flies up hitting his head against the bed post. I start laughing hysterically. He grabs my angle pulling me down. He starts tickling me. I scream UNCLE and he stops. We get up to go get breakfast. Darry's reading the paper drinking coffee. Soda's making eggs and chocolate cake.

Ponyboy: Where's Johnnycake?

Darry: Still sleeping on the couch. Looks like he hasn't slept in days.

I look down knowing that it was because of me.

Soda: EGGS ARE READY!

We all gather around the table, ready to stuff our faces.

Skylar: So Soda, watcha doing today?

Soda: (smiling) Well me and you are going to the movies.

Skylar: (smirking) Really?

Soda: Yes Miss Skylar.

Skylar: What time should I be ready sir?

Soda: Around six.

Skylar: Is this a date?

Soda: Why yes, I think it is. (getting up) DARRY WE GOTTA GO!

Darry: Come on little buddy and Skylar...Soda, no funny business tonight.

Soda: COME ON DARRY!

Darry and Soda went to work and Ponyboy went to school. I start cleaning the house, thinking about my date with Soda.

I finish cleaning the house and decide to fix Johnny a plate to eat.

Skylar: (walking over to Johnny, bending down and waking him up lightly.) Wake up sleeping beauty.

Johnny: (smiling) Hi

Skylar: I made you a plate.

Johnny: (sitting up) Thanks

Skylar: (sitting down on a chair) So, you wanna do something today?

Johnny: (mouth full of food) Like what?

Skylar: I don't know, we could go to the Dingo and catch up

Johnny: Alright, let me take a shower.

Johnny takes a shower while I finish cleaning the house.

Johnny: Ready?

Skylar: Yep

While walking to the Dingo we barely talked. When our arms grazed, we both blushed. We finally get to the Dingo, starving from our walk.

Skylar: So how is life?

Johnny: Okay I guess, you?

Skylar: Great

Johnny: So what do you want to talk about?

Skylar: I'm not sure. But I'm glad that were talking again.

Johnny: Me too.

Skylar: Johnny?

Johnny: Yeah?

Skylar: What are you dreams?

Johnny: I don't know, to fall in love and have children? To get outta of my house.

Skylar: That's nice

Johnny: I don't know what I want

Skylar: You'll figure it out

Johnny: What about you?

Skylar: To fall madly in love and to just be happy. I want to be glamourous and envied. To have a meaning.

Johnny: (smiling)

Skylar: Get that smile off your face Johnny Cade.

Johnny: (still smiling) Sorry

Skylar: So how are the gals in your life?

Johnny: Don't have any

Skylar: Why not?

Johnny: I don't know. What about you?

Skylar: I'm going on a date with Soda tonight

Johnny looks down sadly

Skylar: Don't be mad Johnny.

Johnny: I'm not. Just, it hurts sometimes.

Skylar: I'm sorry.

Johnny: Don't be, have fun Skye

Skylar: (smiling) You haven't called me that in forever

Johnny: (blushing) I know

Skylar: I think Soda is going to ask me out tonight. He was talking to Pony about asking me out, but I wanted to make sure it was okay with you.

Johnny: Don't make me a burden

Skylar: I'm not, I just don't want to hurt you any more then I have

Johnny: I'm not your problem any more

Skylar: You never were Johnny

Johnny: Anyways, have fun on your date.

Skylar: Thanks

We finished our food and talked about random stuff. Walking back to the house was fun. I sprayed Johnny with a water hose. He chased me back to the Curtis's house. When we got back we were both out of breathe, panting heavily. It was great to have him in my life again.

Skylar: Well I guess I should get ready for Soda, it's all ready 4:30.

Johnny: What time are you leaving?

Skylar: 6

Johnny: (laughing) Same old Skylar

Skylar: HEY!

We both start laughing.

Skylar: So do you want to help me get ready?

Johnny: What?

Skylar: Well it's usually Pony who helps me get ready for dates, but since he has seem to forgot about tonight, can you help me?

Johnny: Well...I guess I could.

Skylar: Don't be so shy Johnny, I've seen you naked.

Johnny chokes really loud, almost spitting out the water he just drank.

Skylar: (laughing) Sorry, I'll go get in the shower now.

I get in the shower. Making sure to shave everything. I get out and put on my make up. It's not as dark as it usually is. I step out the door and get Johnny to help me pick out an outfit.

Skylar: Okay, so should I go with a dress?

Johnny: Sure.

So I get out my little red dress. I dry my hair.

Skylar: Johnny, will you help me curl my hair?

Johnny: Ummmm sure

I start to curl my hair and Johnny helps me fix what I miss. It was cute to watch his little face concentrate on something so hard. I tried not to giggle. When we were all done getting me ready, you would have NEVER EVER guessed that I was a greaser. I looked like a lady. When all the guys saw me they were blown away. I couldn't wait to see how Soda would react. Soda walked threw the door saw me and looked as if he had just seen a unicorn.

Soda: WOW

Skylar: Well thank you, I think?

Soda: No, THANK YOU!

Skylar: (laughing) Ready?

Soda: Let me go get ready real quick.

Real quick took Soda 30 minutes. I guess he felt he had to impress me. When he came out he looked like he just stepped out of a movie. We said our goodbyes to everyone. Steve was going on a date with Evie, Two-Bit was whistling when we left, Darry was telling Soda what time to be back at, Ponyboy and Johnny were smiling. I was happy that Johnny wasn't upset with us. Soda had borrowed Darry car and drove me to a nice restaurant. Pony told me he has been saving up for weeks planning to do this. Soda took me to the nicest restaurant in our hood.

Skylar: (walking into the restaurant) Soda you really didn't have to do this.

Soda: I wanted too

Skylar: (smiling really big) Thank you.

We sat down at our table next to the window. It was a beautiful restaurant. I was really surprise we had anything like this on this side of town. But it was near the Soc's side, so that explains it a little bit. We picked out our food. Soda ordered for me.

Soda: I've wanted to do this for a long time.

Skylar: Hang out with me?

Soda: No, take you some where nice.

Skylar: It's very sweet, but I would've been fine if we went any where else.

Soda: You deserve this though.

Skylar: No, I don't

Soda: Yes you do.

Skylar: Soda, I didn't do anything to deserve this.

Soda: You won my heart, it the least I can do.

Skylar: (smiling and then looking disappointed) But I broke Johnny's.

Soda: (looking sad) I know, but he's okay with this now. Do...(then Soda goes quiet.)

Skylar: Do?

Soda: Never mind, it's nothing

Skylar: Tell me

Soda: Well, do...do you wish you were here with Johnny instead of me?

Skylar: No Soda, I can honestly say I'm happy to be with you. I want to be here with you. I want you.

Soda: (smiling) Thanks.

We didn't talk about Johnny for the rest of them night. I even forgot about him. I was enjoying being with Soda so much. He was gorgeous, funny, smart (even though he doesn't know it), nice, etc. Soda drove me back to my house. He walked me to my door. We were standing under the full moon. It's light glowing down on us and the mist making it look surreal. Soda's eyes were shining. I was smiling so much that my mouth hurt.

Soda: Skylar?

Skylar: Yeah?

Soda: Will you be my girl?

I smile and kiss him. He was better then I remembered. He tasted like peppermint. He kissed lightly at first, enough to leave me wanting more. He got rougher as we got more heated. I know that I already had sex with him, but now that were in a relationship I want to take it slow. So, I pulled away. He pulled me closer and leaned in.

Skylar: (pulling away again.) Soda, I don't want to rush things again.

Soda: Yeah, I understand. Sorry

Skylar: It's not your fault silly.

Soda: Well I better get home.

He kisses me on the check and start to walk away as I'm opening my house door.

Soda: (running back to me.) WAIT!

Skylar: Yeah?

Soda: (reaching into his pocket) I forgot to give you this

Soda pulls out a sliver ring that he sometimes wore.

Skylar: Awwww Soda, are you sure?

Soda: Yep, I want everyone to know you're my girl.

Skylar: Me too.

I kiss he on his lips and watch him run back to his car with a huge dorky smile on his face. I open house door and walk to my room. I take off all my make up and put on a big shirt with underwear. I get under my covers and let out a deep breathe. I had fallen hard for this boy and now I was with him. Life was good.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's Note: I AM going to finish this story since some people have asked me too and I thank those people. If you don't like this story, then I'm sorry...but then don't read it, because some people like it and it's going to keep going. **_

_**Play Alanis Morissette-Hands Clean**_

3 MONTHS LATER

Soda, Soda, Soda. Where do I begin? He is the boy of my dreams. I never thought I could feel this way again. We do everything together. Were always holding hands or kissing. We said I love you to each other. He always plans special dates and I give him something special in bed. On Fridays we go on double dates with Steve and Evie. Me and Evie have gotten real close. We stay over at each others houses, eating ice cream, talking about our boys. I had FINALLY picked up the phone and called Kayt. I missed her and told her we should move on. We talked for hours that night. We were okay now, but I wasn't sure if it would ever be the same. She's with Dallas again. So were beginning to see more and more of them. When I see Dallas he'll wink at me and I'll roll my eyes at him. Then he'll walk over to Kayt and start hooking up with her. He acts as if he was the best thing that had ever happened to me. That I should feel grateful I slept with him. God, he is so full of him self. But we have our moments of getting along or getting in trouble together. Darry has been working a lot lately. I rarely see him any more. But I don't stay the night at there house usually and he works late. Steve and I have become closer buddies. Two-Bit still has hurt feeling that I still haven't gone out with him yet. But every time a blonde walks by he forgets all about me. Ponyboy is still my best friend. But he's been silent lately. He says he's just busy with school, but I think it's something else. And lastly, Johnny. I see him every now and then. We talk, but it's just casual. The love I feel for Soda was different them the love I feel for Johnny. Johnny was my first love and Soda is my fun love. Today I'm going over to the Curtis's. Soda wanted to talk to me about something, but said we should do it in person.

Skylar: (walking into the Curtis's house) Soda?

Soda: I'm in here babe.

Skylar: (walking into the kitchen) Don't you have work?

Soda: Had to close early, the boss had a some repairs going on.

Skylar: That's good. So what did you want to talk about?

Soda: (sitting down at the kitchen table) You might want to sit down...

Skylar: Okay?

Soda: Well I was thinking and maybe you should move in?

Skylar: WHAT?!

Soda: It just that I never thought that I would feel this way about any body else after Sandy. You mean a lot to me and I just thought it would be nice. You know, like, I don't know. It's not like we would get married or anything.

Skylar: What would your brothers think? Isn't it fast? What made you think of this? What-

Soda: It's okay, it's okay. Darry said wasn't happy, but said if I was really serious about this, then it would be okay. Pony thought it was awesome. I guess it's kinda fast. But I think it would be nice to have a girl around and it would be nice to have some help with the house.

Skylar: (Laughing) Oh, I see. I'd be your guys maid.

Soda: NO! I want to have more with you and this was the next step. Do you want to?

Soda looked at me with these eyes with hope and this silly grin. I just couldn't say no, even though I thought this was to fast.

Skylar: (smiling) I guess..

Soda: (kissing me) I promise you want regret it.

Skylar: I know..if we do this, when were you thinking about me moving in?

Soda: I don't know, like a week or two.

Skylar: Soda, are you sure about this? What's the rush?

Soda: Like I told you before, I never thought I would feel this way again. I was going to ask Sandy to marry me when Pony got out of school. Then she left me. Since I can't marry you and I don't want to lose you, this was the only thing I could think of. I know it makes me sound like a pussy, but that's the real reason.

Skylar: (shocked) Soda...I don't know what to say...But I do know this, I love you and you have my heart.

Soda: I love you too.

Skylar: I'll talk to my parents.

Soda: Alright baby, I have to get to work. I just wanted to let you know that.

Skylar: Yeah, you get all anxious if something is on your mind for too long.

Soda: (playing) ME? NEVER!

Soda kisses me on the cheek and leaves. I light a cigarette to calm my nerves. I sat there thinking. Was I ready to movie in with someone? I'm so young. There were so many things running threw my head, I decided to call Kayt since Pony wasn't here.

Kayt: Hello?

Skylar: Hey Kayt, do you think I could come over and talk about something?

Kayt: Yeah sure girly.

Skylar: Thanks, be over in 20.

I hang up and head to the store. I grab some chips and ice cream. Sort of our tradition when we have deep talks. I get to Kayt's house and walk right in. We didn't really talk at first since it was still awkward between us. We did each others make up and gushed over Elvis Presley, by then it felt like the old times.

Skylar: Kayt, I need to tell you something. But don't say anything to anyone yet.

Kayt: I promise

Skylar: Soda asked me to move in with him and his brothers.

Kayt: (choking on the ice cream she was eating) SERIOUSLY?! WHAT THE FUCK!

Skylar: I KNOW!

Kayt: OH MY GOD!

Skylar: I KNOW!

Kayt: ARE YOU GOING TO?!

Skylar: YES

Kayt: WHAT?

Skylar: I KNOW!

Kayt: Jesus Christ, Skylar.

Skylar: I'm scared.

Kayt: Why?

Skylar: I don't know...

Kayt: You love Soda right?

Skylar: I think...I mean, yeah I do, it's just fast.

We went quiet for a few minutes, I could tell Kayt was thinking really hard. It kinda scared me even more.

Kayt: Now, don't get mad at me when I say this. But...are you really over Johnny?

Skylar: OF COURSE!

Kayt: Skylar, I'm your best friend. I have know you for a while now, I know something you feel even before you do.

Skylar: It's just, it's been so long. And I really am in love with Soda.

Kayt: He's really in love with you too. I've know him since him and Sandy got together. I think your scared of hurting him like Sandy did because you do care for him so much.

Skylar: I just don't know anything any more. Why does it have to be so hard?

Kayt: I'm not sure sweetie, but you need to sort out your feeling.

Skylar: Your right.

Kayt: Come here...

I go and hug Kayt. I start to cry because I know I'm in love with Soda, but I don't know if I'm still in love with Johnny. I fall asleep watching tv with Kayt. The next morning I get ready at Kayt's house. Me and Soda have a double date with Steve and Evie. I hug Kayt, thank her for letting me talk to her and helping me get ready. I run over to the Curtis's house, hoping to catch Pony. I walk into the house and he wasn't there. Soda just got out of the shower though. He walks over and kisses me. I blush and feel stupid for doing it.

Soda: Let me go get ready and then we can head for the Dingo.

Skylar: Sure

I sat on the couch and light a cigarette trying to keep my mind of things. Shit, why couldn't Pony be here. Soda surprisingly didn't take that long to get ready.

Soda: Ready?

Skylar: Yep

Soda: Two-Bit's letting me brow his car, he has a hang over and was in the bathroom passed out.

Skylar: Good Old Two-Bit Mathews for you.

Soda: (smiling) Come on, we got to pick up Steve and Evie at Steve's house.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's Note: independentthinker: Awww, THANK YOU sooo much. It really does mean a lot to me. Your basically my only friend that I have made here. :) haha I don't know if she will end with Johnny, I have been planning ahead, but we'll see. Wait, do you want me to message you on fanfiction? haha sorry. I'm slow. HOPE YOU ENJOY! Play Animals-Nickelback  
**_

We get in the car and pick up our other dates. Me and Evie got in the back to talk. Apparently Soda wont shut up about me moving in with him and keeps talking about it with Steve. Steve got annoyed with it and ended up telling Evie. We got to the Dingo, went inside, and all order the same thing. Chocolate shakes with hamburgers and fries.

Steve: So your moving in with Soda?

Soda's head turned fast to look at me.

Skylar: I'm not sure yet.

Soda: I thought you said you would?

Skylar: Soda, I'm not sure if I'm ready to take that step.

Soda: Why, is it me?

Skylar: No, I just, well, I don't know.

Evie realized what it was about when she looked in my eyes, that's why me and her got along so well.

Evei: Steve will you come with me to put some many into the jukebox?

Another person I liked when it came to knowing when to leave is Steve. He knew he would hear about it from Soda later anyways.

Steve: Yeah, I want another coke too.

Soda: I don't understand.

Skylar: Look, Soda I'm sorry, but I'm not sure that this is the best idea. I mean I love you and all, but I don't want to rush things. Trust me, it can turn out bad. I want us to have a beginning, not just rush into a middle, because then there's the end.

Soda: Is it because of Johnny?

Skylar: DON'T YOU BRING HIM INTO THIS!

Soda: JESUS CHRIST SKYLAR!

Skylar: WHAT?

Soda: So it is about him, other wise you wouldn't have defended him so quickly. I'm not stupid Skylar, I can tell when you look at him you still feel something.

Skylar: Well it's good to know how you really think of me and how you see me.

Soda: How could I not?!

Skylar: Because if you love someone, you have to trust them to love them.

Soda: You know I love you

Skylar: Maybe I don't, maybe this isn't working Soda, maybe we should just take a break or something...

Soda: SO THAT'S IT? YOUR JUST GOING TO GIVE UP ON US?

Skylar: (standing up) I can't deal with this.

Soda: Then just go running over to Johnny or Dallas

Skylar: HOW DARE YOU! FUCK YOU SODA! WERE FUCKEN DONE!

Soda didn't run after me. I ran to Kayt's house. She wasn't there, I bet she was with Dallas. I went into her backyard and opened her back door. They always had that door unlocked. I went there so that no one could find me, for once I just needed to be alone and think. Surprisingly I didn't cry. Maybe Soda realized what I had in the back of my head this whole time? I might not have cried, but I smoked three packs of cigarettes and had a box of chocolates. I decided that I was going to stay at Kayt's for a few days, have some girl time and get my head cleared.

Kayt: (waking me up) Skylar?

Skylar: Go away

Kayt: SKYLAR!

Skylar: What, what? I'm up

Kayt: (giggling) Nothing darling, just wondering why you're here

Skylar: Um, got into a fight with Soda.

Kayt: Yeah, that's the real reason why I came up here, he's down starts.

Skylar: SHIT! Seriously?

Kayt: Yep, I'm sending him up here in 10 minutes. You got that much time to compose and fix your self up.

Skylar: (kissing her on the check and running to get ready) THANK YOU!

Kayt: (walking back down stairs) She's was in the shower, she'll be out in 10

Soda: Thanks Kayt

Kayt: No problem, so how have you been Sodapop Curtis?

Soda: Pretty good. And your self?

Kayt: Just the same old.

Kayt and Soda just talk for a few minutes about life, nothing to interesting. Then she sent him up.

Soda: Skylar?

Skylar: In the bathroom

Soda: (walking in) Hey

Skylar: Hey

Soda: Look, I'm sorry. I didn't sleep at all last night.

Skylar: Neither did I. I'm sorry too.

Soda: So we cool now?

Skylar: Yeah, there's no need to dwell on something.

Soda: Are we still together?

Skylar: (kisses him)

Soda: I take this as a yes

Skylar: Oh yeah buddy

Skylar pulls Soda into the bathroom, locks the door, then jumps on him. They made their way down to the floor. The sex only lasted for a few minutes. Then they got dressed and headed down stair to see where Kayt went to. Kayt left a note saying she would be back.

Soda: Well, I have to get back to work. I couldn't work with you being mad at me

Skylar: Oh, your so full of your self.

Soda: (playfully) And?

Skylar: (slapping his stomach) Get out of here grease.

Soda kissed Skylar lightly and left.

The only reason I didn't go with Soda is because I promised I would stay with Kayt tonight. She was having problems with Dallas and wanted to talk about it. She was there for me, so it's only fair that I'm there for her. Even though I wanted to spend time with Soda. Having our first fight some how made him more cute to me.

The next week was spent in Florida for Kayt's parents anniversary. They offered for me to go, then Kayt begged me not to leave her out their with them. I eventually agreed. We just laid out on the beach and tanned. It was relaxing. But on the last day I got really sick and started throwing up. I think it was the fish we ate, because Kayt didn't feel good either. When we got back I called Soda and told him I didn't feel well, but he said he missed me so much that he didn't care if he got sick. He said he would take care of me. I thought he was being so cute, so I had to say yes. I have stayed in bed since I got to the Curtis's house, Soda goes to work and I just sleep and throw up. But one day Dallas was there...

Skylar: (walking out of Pony's room to make some soup and seeing Dallas) Hey Dally, how have you been?

Dallas: Fuck man, I have a hangover.

Skylar: Don't you always?

Dallas: Don't get smart.

Skylar: (throwing my hands in the air, signaling I didn't want to fight)

Dallas: So do you have a hangover too?

Skylar: Nahhh I just have been throwing up for a days.

Dallas: Why?

Skylar: I don't know

Dallas: (smirking) Sex?

Skylar: What?

Dallas: Had sex lately?

Skylar: Yes and your point is?

Dallas: What the fuck is your problem?

Skylar: Sorry, go on

Dallas: That's your problem.

Skylar: What is?

Dallas: GOD! DO YOU EVER FUCKEN LISTEN?! YOU HAD SEX AND NOW YOUR PREGNANT!

When Dallas said this I fainted.

When I woke up Dallas was over me, shaking me.

Skylar: STOP DALLAS!

Dallas: Sorry...WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!

Skylar: I CAN'T BE PREGNANT DALLAS!

Dallas: Well I bet you are

Skylar: (Sarcastically) I can always count on you

Dallas: It would explain why your being a bitch

Skylar: (ignoring him) FUCK! What should I do?

Dallas: Shit Skylar? You really think you are? SHIT! (laughing now) Thank god it's not mine.

Skylar: Your not helping.

Dallas: Alright, alright. Well...if you are, just get rid of it. The problem is finding the money and how-

Skylar: Wait, are you talking about an abortion?

Dallas: No sweetie, were just going to send it to live with the fairies.

Skylar: I can't do that Dallas

Dallas: Damn, you're a moron. Whatever. Not my problem. I'll I'm gonna say is the kid will be nothing but a mess, you'll regret it. It's gonna take over your guys life. Plus the money problem. You'll be dumb ass if you don't. Fuck up your whole lives.

Dallas sat there for a minutes thinking, he got up and left a few seconds later.

I started balling when he left, what if he was right? That hadn't even crossed my mind. How was I going to tell Soda? Should I tell him? I sat on the Curtis's couch figuring out what I should do. I decided what to do with Soda at least by the time he got home. I was going to tell him.


End file.
